Thirteen
Dr. Remy Hadley, better known to her co-workers as Thirteen is one of the three doctors that House ultimately hires in the fourth season, replacing his original team. She is a specialist in internal medicine. She is the most mysterious of all the applicants, even refusing to have her name known to her fellow coworkers/competitors. History "Thirteen" is a fictional character on the Fox medical drama House. She is portrayed by Olivia Wilde. She is part of the new diagnostic team compiled by Gregory House after the en-masse departure of his previous team in the third season finale "Human Error". Her character is portrayed as secretive, so much so that few of her fellow doctors know her name, electing to call her "Thirteen" instead, her number during the fellowship competition that House ran between "The Right Stuff" and "Games". Dr. Cuddy was the first person to call her by name, "Dr. Hadley", in the episode House's Head. It was also revealed in that episode that she denied having been born by the time the movie Altered States was released in 1980, making her less than 28 years old - very young for a doctor who has completed a medical specialty. "Thirteen" has been slow to reveal any information about herself within the show. House often guesses her personal history, such as "daughter of an alcoholic father", and Thirteen repeatedly states that he is "wrong again." In "Mirror Mirror", a patient who mirrors the most dominant personality present describes himself as "scared" when alone with her. In the eighth episode of the fourth season, "You Don't Want to Know", "Thirteen" tells House that her mother died from Huntington's disease, and she does not wish to know if she carries the gene, because not knowing allows her to summon the bravery to do things she thinks she can't do but in Wilson's Heart, Thirteen is unable to deal with the prospect of a dying Amber. House tells her to deal with her fear or lose her job, so during the episode, Thirteen tests herself. The test come out positive, indicating she will inevitably contract the disorder. In "Don't Ever Change", Foreman suggests to "Thirteen" that the reason for her secrecy is that she is a closeted bisexual; "Thirteen" neither confirms nor denies this, but the rest of her co-workers adopt Foreman's suspicions and House clearly calls her out on it at every opportunity. She has never confirmed the rumor either way, but is not above teasing her teammates about it. In Living The Dream, she said, perhaps jokingly, that she thought she had dated one of the actresses on the show. In "97 Seconds", Thirteen correctly diagnoses a collapsing and disabled patient with strongyloides, and treats him with ivermectin, but the patient fails to take the pills because his English Shepherd mobility assistance dog eats them, causing the death of not only the patient but the dog as well. House chastises her about not supervising the patient taking the medicine, but does not fire her because he felt she would not make the same mistake again. At the end of the fellowship competition, she was fired ostensibly because fellow applicants Chris Taub and Lawrence Kutner outperformed her. However, she is rehired because House manipulated hospital administrator Lisa Cuddy, who wanted at least one female doctor on the team.1 Along with fellow actors Peter Jacobson, Kal Penn, and Anne Dudek, Wilde did not know which character would be cut until the actors were given the scripts, which she thought improved the acting during the "Games" story arc. However, the story arc inspired a spirit of camaraderie between the actors instead of competition, due to the high-profile roles. While Thirteen's name was originally intended to be revealed during the story arc, the production team decided against doing so. "Thirteen"'s actual name was on all documents, including the call sheets, with the word "Thirteen" to further the in-joke in the show's narrative between House and "Thirteen" that he could simply check her file to find out her name. Wilde describes "Thirteen" as a "big bowl of secrets", one such being the possibility of the character having Huntington's disease, in stark comparison to her own openness.2 "Thirteen" has often been compared with Allison Cameron, the previous female diagnostician, often negatively,345 even by Cameron's actor, Jennifer Morrison.6 Wilde described "Thirteen" as "almost the opposite" to Cameron, who is "compassionate and emotional", and explained the comparisons to the similarity in the tasks that House delegates to both characters, and that "with two girls on a show, people are always going to compare them."2 In House's Head, Cuddy calls "Thirteen" Dr. Hadley, however House then comments that Cuddy doesn't even know her name. While it's possible that was not her name, it seems more likely that Hadley is her real name and House was merely commenting on how Cuddy didn't call her "Thirteen" like House and his team do. However, in Adverse Events, Thirteen tells a confused patient that she is, indeed, Dr. Hadley. Personality Thirteen is level headed, bright, enthusiastic and generally not afraid to speak up when she thinks she is right. She has good relationships with patients and, unlike Amber, she isn't judgmental. She has deliberately kept the details of her life guarded, preferring to go by her assigned applicant number, 13, even after she was hired. Foreman believes this is because she is bisexual and wants to keep her private life private. Relationship with House Thirteen got off to a rocky start in 97 Seconds when she successfully diagnosed a disease, gave the correct treatment, but failed to make sure the patient took the medicine. The patient died as a result. However, instead of firing her, House kept her on, realizing she wouldn't make that mistake again. By Mirror Mirror, it was clear that House was keeping 13 on partly because of her looks. As was pointed out in Ugly by Wilson, House is incapable of having a normal relationship with a woman, so he hires women he finds attractive rather than dating them. When Samira turned out to be useless despite her previous job history, House feared that Wilson was right and that he was not only overestimating 13, but may have overestimated Cameron as well. However, when House had his deepest doubts, 13 came through with a diagnosis that House at first dismissed because of a lack of a key symptom, which 13 then discovered to solve the case. For her part, 13 soon became impressed by House's incredible talents. When everyone else wrote off House as wrong in Ugly, she continued to believe in him, and eventually proved both of them right. In House's Head, she ignores the rest of the team and Cuddy by looking for an air embolism House thinks is in the patient's heart. Once again, her faith in House's abilities was not misplaced. House now apparently thinks so highly of 13 that he took a huge risk to hire her - given a choice of two applicants, House picked Taub and Kutner and rejected her in order to force Cuddy to hire her in order to put a woman on the team. de:Remy Hadley